


Booted

by Sexxica



Series: Tumblr Ficlets Gone Wild [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Handcuffs, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Tight Spaces, Trapped, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have been kidnapped, handcuffed, and stuffed together in a car boot.  How come they can never take these situations seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrla89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrla89/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译] 后备箱中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053907) by [fisafisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa)



> I would like to wish a very happy birthday to [Starrla89](http://starrla89.tumblr.com/)! I knew your weakness for trapped in enclosed spaces fics ... but I hope you like biting too? Either way, Happy Birthday! I got you cracky smut.
> 
> Translation into Korean available [here!](http://blog.naver.com/comberbitch/220360868718)  
> Translation into Chinese available [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4053907)

John groaned as a blinding light hit his eyes, the car boot he was currently stuffed in was opened briefly.  He hoped that whoever had shoved him in there was finally going to pull him out, but he wasn’t so lucky.  Instead, another squirming, struggling body was shoved down next to him, head to foot, before they were plummeted into cramped darkness again.

“Hello?”  John said hesitantly, not exactly sure who his new boot-mate was.

“Oh, John, there you are.  I was starting to wonder.”

“Sherlock!?”  John let his head thump heavily against the nearest bit of car interior in lieu of an actual face-palm.  “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“It appears as though we’ve been kidnapped.”  Sherlock said flatly.

“You don’t say.”  John sighed.  Part of him wanted to hit his head a little harder this time, but he settled on just evaluating their situation instead.  “My wrists are zip tied behind my back, what about you?”  

“Same, but give me a moment.”

John was then treated to a knee jammed into his face, as Sherlock shifted and grunted.  It was a very bare knee in his face, then a very bare thigh as Sherlock moved around next to him.  A thought occured.  “Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you naked?”

“Oh, yes.”

“ _Why_ are you naked?” John asked, trying to use his least exasperated tone of voice.

“They took my sheet.”  Sherlock answered, the bit of a pout coming through clearly.

Before John could sigh again, Sherlock kneed him hard in the sternum and his breath rushed out of him with a wheezing groan.

“Oh, umm, sorry about that.”  Sherlock said.  “It appears to be useless anyway.  Apparently I’m not as flexible as I used to be.”  Sherlock rested his head on John’s thigh, curling up slightly around him.  They were both laying on their sides, keeping the weight off their hands which were bound behind their respective backs.

“What are we supposed to do now?”  John asked, starting to get legitimately worried about their predicament.  

“Oh I don’t know.  Wait for Mycroft or Lestrade to come rescue us I suppose.  There isn’t much even _I_ can do naked in a dark car boot without my hands.”

Sherlock was much too calm about this whole thing and it was grating on John’s last, already very worn, nerve.  So John did the only thing he could think of to take out his frustration - he bit him.  He bit him hard on the warm patch of thigh right in front of his face and held on tight.

Sherlock yelped in surprise, but it quickly turned into a low groan and he buried his face into John’s thigh.  John finally let go of the skin he had trapped between his teeth, undoubtedly leaving a bright bruise there, although he couldn’t see it.  

Sherlock was quiet now, but breathing a bit heavily, his moist breath starting to seep through John’s trousers and make his own skin damp.  “I’ll do it again if you keep being an unhelpful git.”  John said quietly.

“Do it.”  Sherlock rasped.  “Do it, John.  Bite me again.”

Well, that was unexpected.  “What?  I’m not going to…”

“Please?”  Sherlock moaned, moving again in the cramped space and suddenly nosing right at John’s crotch.  John jumped, or more like twitched because he hardly had anywhere to jump to.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” he asked, sounding a lot more breathless than he intended.

“Please, John?  I-it’s not my fault.  You bit me and I have a - a _thing_ about being bitten.”  Sherlock groaned wantonly.  “I’ll return the favour, just, _please_?”

John weighed his options, but he was having a bit of trouble thinking clearly with Sherlock mouthing at him through his trousers with nowhere to escape to.  And he realized now that he could _smell_ Sherlock - the hot skin, clean sweat, musk and tang of him, and it was overwhelming in the small space.

The part of John that just said ‘fuck it’ when it came to Sherlock won over.  He chose a new spot on Sherlock’s thigh and bit down into the flesh, sucking on it a little this time too.

“Oh.” Sherlock gasped, and John could feel his body stiffen and shudder.  “Ohh, yes,” he moaned.

John had to admit that the noises Sherlock was making were, well, doing a lot for him, maybe more than Sherlock’s face rubbing against him through his trousers.  He opened his mouth and licked the spot he had dug his teeth into.  

“John.”  Sherlock drawled out and John felt the words go straight to his own cock.

“Fuck.”  John said under his breath.  He didn’t exactly want to be hard in trousers, getting Sherlock off while they were trapped together in a car boot.  It wasn’t ideal, but god it was sexy.  And well, if he had gone this far, why not just a little farther?  What would it hurt?  He could blame it on a lack of oxygen later if he needed to.

So John shifted, nosing up Sherlock’s thigh in the darkness until, ahh, there.  The angle was awkward, but John managed it, wrapping his lips around the tip of Sherlock’s stiff cock and pulling it into his mouth.  Sherlock groaned long and loud and it spurred John on.  He bobbed his head as best he could, sucking and licking around the head with his tongue.  

It wasn’t anything John hadn’t done before.  Well, the ‘while trapped and cuffed in a car boot’ was a novelty, but everything that had to do with Sherlock always turned a bit to the unbelievable in very short order.

John felt Sherlock pulling at his trousers,  then Sherlock’s mouth, hot and wet on his erection through the thin barrier of his pants.  “Holy shit,”  John marvelled, briefly letting Sherlock’s cock go.  “Did you just undo my trousers _with your mouth_?”

Sherlock just moaned an affirmative with his mouth stretched wide around John’s clothed cock.  “Right.”  John said, his voice trembling.  

The next few minutes were a rush of blind rutting, and muffled moans until Sherlock tensed and gasped and John pulled off him, biting him hard on the hip.  Sherlock almost yelled as he came, his body twitching and shuddering next to John.  John followed not long after, spilling in his pants with a drawn-out groan.

They were silent, panting, and the car boot reeked of sex now.  John’s shoulder twinged in pain, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Do you really think someone is going to come rescue us?”  John asked.

He could practically feel Sherlock’s shrug that served as an answer.  

“That’s going to be awkward.” John sighed.

“I hope it’s Mycroft,” Sherlock said.  “It’ll traumatize him.”

John couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing and Sherlock joined him, both thinking of the disgusted look that Mycroft would surely have if he was the one to find them.  It was absurd, and even though they were possibly in mortal danger, John didn’t think he wanted to be anywhere else in the world in that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Liz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily) for the beta reading.


End file.
